Ninja Re Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん)
Ninja Re Bang Bang (にんじゃりばんばん) by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is featured on ''Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits''.'' Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a girl based off of a ninja. She has brown curly hair and is dressed in a black and blue ninja costume, containing lighting bolts and triangles, turquoise sneakers, a green belt, and a yellow bandana. She is carrying a black katana on her back. At the end of the routine, the dancer transforms into a tree stump with cherry blossoms. She resembles Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the music video. Official Choreo The dancer is a girl with a white dress in a uniform style it also has 2 blue mini straps on the front. She also has a white bow-tie. She also wears black shoes. Background Classic The background is a dojo with several rooms. The first room has a blue wall with ice cream-like substance and shuriken stars. That wall turns orange and has a shuriken pattern. The second room has a wall with pink clouds and a lightning bolt. The third room has an orange wall with shuriken stars changing into birds. Next is a pow-like symbol with a color-changing backdrop, various shuriken stars, and colored clones of the dancer. After that, the dojo appears again but has slight changes to it. It has no wall, two pillars, and a blue Kyoto-like scenery with confetti and a koi fish. This rotation repeats for the next verse and chorus. Official Choreo The official choreo is on a street in Japan. Gold Moves There are 9 '''Gold Moves' in the classic routine, and 12 in the official choreo: * Gold Moves 1, 4 (Both Choreos), 8 and 9 (7 & 8 in Official Choreo): Put your right arm and right leg up quickly. ** In the official choreo, you bend your bend your right leg up, and bend your right arm 45 degrees * Gold Moves 2 (Both choreos) and 6 (Classic routine only): Turn your body sideways and point towards the screen with your right hand. (GM 6 is omitted in the Official Choreo) ** This is done differently in Official Choreo, you move your arm slowly, then you punch it out in quick succession. Again this is only done once in this routine * Gold Move 3 (3 & 6 in Official Choreo): '''Bend down, put your left foot behind your right foot and point to the right. ** In the official choreo, put your right arm straight down, bend your left arm 90 degrees, you still put your left foot behind your right foot. * '''Gold Move 5 (Both choreos): Similar to Gold Move 3 but you point both hands in a direction so that they are visible. * Gold Move 7 (omitted in Official Choreo): Stand up straight and slam both arms down with your palms visible. * Gold Moves 9, 10, 11, & 12 (Official Choreo): They are as followed below: ** Gold Move 9: Put your right hand over your head in an angle, your left hand straight out, and your left leg bent upward ** Gold Move 10: Same as Gold Move 9, but the opposite direction ** Gold Move 11: Same as Gold Moves 3 & 6 ** Gold Move 12: Exactly the same as Gold Move 9 Trivia * This song is one of 2 Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs to be featured in Just Dance Best Anniversary Hits * All lyrics will be translated on the Wii version of the game, due to the fact the Wii can't display Japanese characters nearly at all * The Official Choreo uses differed moves from the classic routine ** It is also the only Official Choreo in Just Dance Anniversary Hits (Now renamed Just Dance Emerald) Game Files Menu Screenshots Category:Songs Category:Just Dance Wii U Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs